


I Did What Had To Be Done

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Series: Season 13 Codas [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Kissing, Coda, Episode: s13e14 Good Intentions, First Kiss, I'm Sorry Castiel, M/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Dean is pissed off at Cas for his sudden decision to fry Donatello's brain. Cas, on the other hand, is both stubborn and sorry.





	I Did What Had To Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy this one :) Also, happy (late) birthday to Jensen Ackles!!!
> 
> Also: the thought Cas has about "being 80% certain Dean will keep reminding him of Donatello" is a Gravity Falls reference, of when Grunkle Stan is captured by that spider lady Darlene and yells at her, "I'm 80% certain you don't really love me at all!"

Dean was especially pissed off at Cas. Of all the things he could have done to Donatello, he chose to kill him, even if it had happened inadvertently. Of course, if he were being completely honest, the hunter knew something bad would have happened. He'd seen the way Cas quickly threw his trench coat on as the door had been opened. The angel only had ever taken the trench coat off when he was essentially plotting to torture some monster for information and come close to killing them.

Then there had been his blatant defiance when confronted about it. He'd claimed he did what he had had to do. A war was coming. They needed the spell to save Mary and Jack. And damn, it annoyed Dean when Cas brought up Mary. 

Because whenever the angel made it about family like that, Dean always caved slightly. He'd only just gotten her back, it felt like. "Damn son of a bitch," Dean muttered out loud, pacing the length of the bunker's library. Sam had quickly made an excuse to leave, so he was alone.

But he had left Dean and Cas alone in the bunker together. And Dean had no idea if he could avoid yelling at Cas in Sam's absence.

"Dean." As if he knew Dean was thinking about him, Cas showed up in the library doorway, almost shyly looking at the hunter. "Can I talk to you?"

"Why the hell do you want that?" Dean spat out without a second thought. "If I don't, will you give me the Donatello treatment, you son of a bitch?"

Cas winced. He visibly shifted a little, sighing. "I would never do anything of the sort to you. To be completely honest, Dean," he started to say, hoping Dean was listening, "he was already too far gone. You would have had to kill him had I not done anything."

"You expect me to thank you?" Dean took a step closer to the angel. "After all that? Yeah, okay, you want to protect my ass, but what the hell did you have to be that extreme for?" He took another step.

"Next time, I suppose, I should refrain from 'protecting your ass' then?" Now Cas had gone from apologetic and unsure to defensive. He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

"I would rather die than have some innocent person do it instead, you dumbass!"

The two were right up against one another now, just inches between them. Both were glaring and breathing a little heavily. "I would prefer not to argue with you," Cas began to say, "but it appears you give me no choice."

"We already were fighting, you son of a bitch." Dean looked right into the angel's blue eyes. He paused when he saw what he thought was regret, despite the still-narrowed eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to keep him from hurting you. I confesses to him when you were trying to get inside the room that," Cas started, "I would not let him do anything to the people I lo-" He paused. "The people I care about. I refused to let him hurt those I care for."

"You took it a little too far, you dick." Dean wanted to walk away. He could already imagine stomping away, leaving the angel alone to think about what had happened, but somwthing was stopping him.

He suddenly got the urge to smash their lips together, get out all his anger in a heated, controlling kiss. And even though he'd had the urge to do it before, it was even stronger now more than ever.

Nervous all of a sudden, Dean licked his lips, trying not to notice how Cas's gaze had softened and how those bluer than blue eyes were set on his lips for a split second.

"I may have," Cas admitted, any hints of sarcasm or annoyance gone from his voice. "I still stand by my decision."

"Yeah, whatever," Dean said, turning around and putting some distance between them so he wouldn't do anything on impulse. The thought of shutting Cas up by kissing him breathless was still present in his mind, and made it impossible for him to talk to Cas normally.

"Dean-" the angel began to say. "Are you alright?"

"Apart from the kinda-dead prophet, yeah. Just get the hell out." He waved a hand in a 'goodbye' gesture. He still kept his back to Cas even when he heard the angel's departing footsteps.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"So, did you kill him yet?" Sam asked his brother right when he got back to the bunker, holding a bag of food he'd gotten while out. "Or what?"

"He's okay, Sammy. Damn it, he's fine. I just yelled at his ass a bit." Dean focused on the food, which was being unloaded, rather than his brother.

"I kinda expected you to do worse, honestly." Sam shrugged. "Where is Cas, anyway?"

"Somewhere. I have no freaking clue, and to be completely honest, I don't give a damn right now. He's responsible enough to care for himself." Dean answered honestly, but there was still that tone in his voice- deflection, like he were avoiding the whole truth. 

"Okay." Dean could hear it though: Sam knew he was lying just a little bit. "You want a burger?" 

"Don't mind if I do, Sammy. Don't mind if I do." Dean grinned. He picked up the nearest burger, which he could already see packed with bacon. He made a big show of taking a bite, widening his eyes, then made an overly dramatic moan at the taste.

"Mmmmmm. That's good." Dean smirked, knowing Sam had at least gotten annoyed with him. "What? It's the frigging truth."

"Okay, Dean." Sam chuckled a little bit. He slid a beer bottle across the table, sending it right into Dean's waiting hand. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Cas knew he should have been a little less rough, especially with a prophet of the Lord, but still, he felt as though what he had done was justifiable. Donatello had clearly possessed some degree of power, judging by what had happened to Dean. 

He'd taken shelter in an empty room, close enough to the library that he could hear if something was happening. Right now, however, all he could hear was the brothers talking and plastic bags moving around. 

"Somewhere. I have no freaking clue, and to be completely honest, I don't give a damn right now." Cas winced a little at Dean's un-concerned response to Sam's question, almost wishing he'd heard nothing at all.

At least, until Dean picked up a burger and made a clearly-erotic sound at the taste of it. The sound unexpectedly piqued his interest, and arousal, and he had some idea why, but ignored it.

"Hello, Sam," the angel finally greeted, walking out of his room, or at least what he considered to be his room. Dean's face reddened and he stopped any and all sounds from leaving his mouth.

"Hey, Cas." Sam, at least, was trying to be nice, even if it was clear that he wasn't sure how to approach Cas right now.

"I didn't hear you come in," he said, as if it was an explanation to everything. "Are you still upset with me at all?"

"I mean, obviously, Cas, but," Sam began, pausing to swallow a bite of his food, "I can never stay pissed at you, you know? I've known you too long." 

"If only your brother were the same way, I would have nothing to worry about." Cas glanced over at Dean, who stayed quiet, green eyes meeting his for only a second.

"I'm a forgiving son of a bitch, don't get me wrong," Dean started to say, drawing both Cas and Sam's attention, "but things like this take time to get over, okay? Stop making it sound like a damn tragedy."

Cas flinched a little. "I was telling the truth, Dean. I would feel much better if you would just try to talk to me without hostility."

"Hate to break it to you, but sometimes you deserve it, you dick. This is one of those times, so shut the hell up about it," Dean flippantly said, waving Cas off like he was unimportant.

"If that's how you feel, Dean, fine. I suppose I should take some time to myself to let you get over this anger and frustration."

Dean looked like he was about to say something, but cut himself off, once again acting like nothing had just happened. When he did speak, all he said was, "Whatever, dumbass."

Then Cas was just gone, having flown out of the bunker. Sam looked at his brother, clearly annoyed. "What the hell is it, Sammy?"

"I know he messed up, Dean, but did you really have to do that? He could be anywhere." 

"And at the moment, I don't give a damn." Dean took a sip of his beer, shrugging it off as if he hadn't just driven his best friend and crush of many years away.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Cas found himself in the clearing where he and Dean had fought Gog and Magog not too long ago. Somebody had taken their bodies away, and it looked like nobody had even been there now.

Dean clearly hadn't cared about whether or not he was around right now, and he'd just flown away with no place in mind, ending up here. He briefly wondered if the hunter would be looking for him after an hour or two. Did he really not care that much?

Just the thought hurt. Maybe Cas was being a little dramatic, but he got the feeling that Dean would hold this against him for a while. While it was true he had made bad choices in the past, he was 80% certain that Dean wouldn't let him forget this one.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, watching trees sway in the wind and kids ride by on bicycles, laughing. It had been quite some time though, judging by the now bright sky and appearance of the sun.

He jumped suddenly as his phone went off in his trench coat pocket. He pulled it out, reading the caller ID. Dean had called him, and Cas tried not to let his surprise show.

"Hello, Dean," Cas finally said, accepting the call. 

"Where the hell did you go?" Dean demanded, rather than saying hello back.

"I was under the assumption you didn't care." Cas's tone was guarded, not letting anything slip out as he talked to Dean.

"Yeah, well, that's before, okay? I've been worried you went and threw yourself off a cliff or some crap like that." Dean was rushing to get everything out, as if he were scared Cas would hang up if he didn't.

"I may have done some stupid things in the past," Cas said dryly, "but attempting to commit suicide is not one of them."

"That's damn good to hear, dumbass. You sure you're not causing any more brain damage then?" Dean's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"I thought you called because you were worried about my whereabouts. If I had known you were going to berate me over the phone, I would have ignored your call."

"Yeah, I did call for that, damn it, but I also wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything stupid, you son of a bitch." 

"I've been told far too many times not to do anything stupid. You've been reminding me rather often lately." It felt good to be the sarcastic one now, and he felt a hint of childish vindication.

"Yeah, so? You made a bad freaking decision." Dean sighed into the phone. He had lost any and all traces of frustration in his voice. "I had no choice."

"And you're essentially claiming that my recent bad decision is going to haunt me? You realize we're almost at war, don't you? I did what I had to do."

"Cas." Just that one word silenced the angel. His voice was completely flat now. "I didn't call to fight with you, okay? Just get the hell over here so I'm not worrying my ass off."

Then the hunter hung up the phone, leaving Cas a little confused and by himself again.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Dean waited. And waited. Cas, wherever he was, probably wasn't going to be back soon, even with Dean asking him to. 

Maybe, yeah, he was a little worried. But of course he would be, after all, Cas had been more than a little.... occupied lately. But that wasn't even the full story. He was grieving the angel's disappearance, as odd as that sounded. 

Because whenever Cas went off like that, after so many outcomes being the result, Dean had developed the habit of panicking about it just a little too much.

He wanted Cas to stay with him. Really, that's all it was. He cared too much for the angel to hope he never came back. And at the moment, Dean was fairly pissed off that Cas wasn't here.

And he told him, once he realized that Cas had shown up in his room and was watching him kind of expectantly. "You called?"

"You bet your ass I did, you son of a bitch. Where the hell were you?" Cas visibly flinched a little at the surprisingly harsh tone of the hunter's words.

"At the location of our most recent fight, the one where we killed Gog and Magog. Their bodies have disappeared, in case you were wondering. I imagine they simply vanished due to the fact that they weren't human, just primitive beasts."

"Good to know, Cas, good to know that you freaking went there and didn't tell me, damn it. Hell, you should have said something!" Dean was right up against Cas again, his breathing accelerated and face red from either his anger or their closeness.

"You confessed that you didn't care about where I went. I, honestly, have no idea what drew me to send myself there in the first place." Cas swallowed, a little nervous from Dean's accusing words. 

"Well, damn it, maybe I do care! Maybe I want to know wherever the hell you're going or where you've been, and you know why? Because you may be a dumbass who makes crazy freaking choices because of a war or whatever, but I hate it every damn time you're gone for any reason." Dean had finally snapped, and was now spilling his guts out to this creature who was more powerful than most of the monsters he had come across.

"Are you upset with me, or upset with what I did, Dean?" Cas tried to be gentle, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're not being clear."

"I'm pissed off because of your reckless-ass move to put the soulless prophet in a life state close to death, Cas, so I guess I have to say what you did, you dick."

"I could see that he was trouble. I only wished to speed things along, Dean. And I regret none of it. In fact, I was already pushed close to the edge, as humans say, when he attempted to get you killed."

"Why, exactly? What makes you so damn defensive when it comes to my life? I've already died, you know, so why the hell does it even matter?" Dean narrowed his eyes at the angel.

"Dean, when I confronted Donatello in that room, I said that I wouldn't allow him to hurt the people I love. Not the people I care about, but the ones I love. I was thinking about Sam like a brother, but you-" Cas paused, taking a deep breath. "You, I was thinking of in a very different way."

"You love me, but not like your brother?" Dean's face softened as he realized what Cas had meant. "You love me. Son of a bitch, you love me."

"Yes. I love you. I-" Cas said, but was cut off by a pair of lips crashing against his own. Dean's hands were tightly gripping wherever they could reach: Cas's waist, arms, shoulders, or even clutching his trench coat in an attempt to get closer.

Cas just stood there, stunned. He couldn't say anything anyway, due to Dean's mouth forcefully moving against his. He suddenly let out a surprised gasp but allowed Dean to continue kissing him, now moving his tongue in and sliding against the angel's.

"I love you, you dumbass," Dean admitted when he had to pull apart for breath. He sounded angry still, not forgiving Cas just yet. "I love you so damn much. Why do you think I get so pissed at you when you leave or make a stupid move?"

His voice was breathless, and all Cas could focus on was the way Dean's hands gripped his arms tightly and the shockingly sweet words spilling out of his mouth in that frustrated voice. Cas could only say, "I assumed it was because you were disappointed in me. After all, I don't always think before acting."

Dean smashed their lips together again, kissing him with all his emotions present in the touch of their lips. Cas could just tell Dean had been angry, worried, and annoyed, all just by one kiss.

"Good guess," Dean said after pulling apart again. "But you're wrong, because there's no way in hell I get pissed at you from disappointment."

"Then is it because-" Cas started to ask, suddenly distracted by Dean's lips kissing at his neck and jaw, "-you love me?"

"You bet," Dean finally admitted, smirking. "Now shut up." Cas had alreasy been close to the wall, and he let out a sound of surprise at being abruptly pushed up against it. Dean was the only thing keeping him up, Cas having gone weak after being kissed by Dean Winchester.

"You like that?" Dean asked a bit sadistically as he bit Cas's lower lip, drawing a gasp and small moan from his angel. 

Cas nodded, feeling drunk on Dean's kisses. This was the best kind of drunk to be- in love, and being kissed nonstop by that person. It made him feel light-headed in the most euphoric way possible. "Please don't stop."

"No way in hell will I stop now," and Dean kissed from the side of his lips all the way to his ear. "No way."

"Good." They would have kept going, except Sam chose that moment to check up on Dean. The older Winchester didn't look the least bit ashamed to be caught making out with the angel; in fact, he looked proud of himself.

"Sorry for interrupting!" Sam called out, making sure to shut the door as he fled the room. 

Dean turned to Cas and chuckled, his smile lighting up his face. "Let's go make sure we didn't traumatize the poor kid, yeah? We'll keep going," Dean said, leaning to whisper in his ear, "later." After another drunken nod, Dean brushed himself off.

"You coming along, or you gonna stare all day?" Dean asked playfully, calling out Cas's focused attention on himself.

"I'll be with you shortly," Cas responded, and Dean winked before leaving the room. The angel could already feel his face burning at the wink, and he already found himself staring again as the hunter left.

**Author's Note:**

> It may be that I'm watching Survivor and seen some castaways visit Ghost Island, but I feel like Cas's actions this episode really are a prime example of the quote at the Island: ONE BAD DECISION CAN HAUNT YOU FOREVER. Because doing that to Donatello was kinda a bad decision, and will definitely be held against him at some point, tbh. Thanks for reading!


End file.
